leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion updates
A champion update is a graphical or kit (playstyle) update that occurs after a champion's initial release. Over the past years, Riot have been working on updating champions whose visuals or gameplay don't fit with the current state of the game. The goal is to level up any outdated visuals or gameplay to make champions feel fresh while still retaining what makes them unique. Champion Updates Upcoming champion updates ;Gameplay Update :This scale of rework covers changes to a champions kit beyond number tweaks. Animations and other visual effects may be updated, but the champions model and core theme are untouched. In some cases, the kit rework will "correct" the kit to match the intended theme. For example: , and . * ricklessabandon on Galio changes ;Visual Update :This scale of rework covers changes to a champion's model and artwork. This will often include a more up-to-date voice-over and lore, and may include bug-fixes and minor balance changes - but will not change the champion's core theme. For example: , and . * RiotNarya mentions Cho'Gath update * Grumpy Monkey confirms Mordekaiser VU * IronStylus confirms Nunu is on the way for VU * Ryze Visual and Gameplay Update * Veigar Visual Update ;Texture Update :This scale of Visual Update focuses on champions whose models, rigs, animations, and other framework are in pretty decent shape, and all they need is some geometry tweaking on the model and texture polish for quality and readability's sake. For example: , and . * Almost all of the older champions (Before ) have gotten some degree of a Texture Rebalance to accommodate the Visual Update of Summoner's Rift. There were officially 10 Texture Rebalance cycles specifically for this task. ;Visual and Gameplay :This combines the above two categories. The scale of the kit rework is usually slightly larger than a kit rework alone as the developers can plan for more in-depth visual effects and model changes. The champion's core theme remains in-tact. For example: , and . * IronStylus says that LeBlanc is listed both on "Visual and Gameplay Update section" * Morello admits that Warwick's kit is a lackbusterWarwick will have VUKit rework * Ashe Gameplay Update In DevelopmentMorello says that Shen will most likely get new model. ;Full Relaunch :Unlike the previous classifications, a complete relaunch involves an overhaul to the champion's identity - focusing on some aspects while abandoning others. This affects the champion's lore, personality, art and model. The degree of the kit rework varies. For example: ,'' , and '' . * Morello mentions that Evelynn and Twitch will at some point receive art upgrades * Meddler mentions the next big project after Sion is Urgot and Poppy * Taric Full relaunch * Meddler mentions the next big project after Sion is Urgot and PoppyMeddler gives insight how big Urgot rework is * Meddler declares Yorick to be Sion level work Concept Hinted/Leaked Cancelled Other The following champion was never released, but does contain lore, appears in several Champion Skins and is an Easter egg in several artworks: * – April Fool's "mascot." Urf's form appears while playing the following skins: ** (2010) *** Warwick wears Urf's empty carcass ** (2011) *** Urf replaces Corki's R.O.F.L. Copter, complete with authentic chrome spatula, a hand knitted leather saddle from the happy cows of the plains of Ionia, and a full 300 round super caliber gatling gun. ** (2012) *** Urf replaces Chums when using Fizz's ult ** (2013) *** Urf can be seen trapped inside her ** (2013) *** Urf's ghost appears for Udyr's joke ** (2015) References Category:Champions